


"A Study in Darkness" cover

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Summary:Will Graham.As a man, Hannibal is appaled to caught himself courting a troubled, rude, messy individual.As a Chesapeake Ripper, he is deadly curious how many games can be played with a beautiful mind like this until it breaks.As an alpha, he is hopelessly in love and just wants to possess him, to make sure that imprinting works both ways and he isn't the only one going crazy.He doesn't know which side will win.





	"A Study in Darkness" cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349612) by [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/pseuds/Severus_divides_into_H). 



**Author's Note:**

> for Severus_divides_into_H fic " A Study in Darkness "


End file.
